Missing
by fakesgirl22000
Summary: In the year 2013 Wyatt Halliwell was taken from his bed by a demon, twelve years later, after searching for more then half his life, his brother finally finds what he's been looking for. But with the reuniting of the Halliwell brothers bad times lay ahead
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2013 a demon entered the Halliwell manor, this fact in itself is not all that alarming for demons had been entering the manor since the day it was first built. But this demon had a special purpose, to steal one of Piper Halliwell's children, it was originally decided that they would take the middle child, Christopher, the true heir to Excalibur and break him. But the plans changed when Wyatt didn't raise his shield when the demon flamed into the room.

_Flashback_

_"A peanut sat on a railway track, it's heart was all a flutter-"_

_"Wyatt shut up!" Chris yelled._

_"Around the bend came number ten."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"Toot, toot peanut butter!"_

_"MUMMY!" Chris yelled and bolted out the bedroom door, running into his mother who had come to see what all the noise was about, "Mummy I don't wanna be peanut butter!" Chris cried._

_Piper smiled, "He was singing the song again wasn't he?" Chris nodded, tears falling down his cheeks, Piper picked him up, "Chris sweetie, it's only a song."_

_Piper carried a tired Chris back into the boys room, "Wyatt apologise to your brother for scaring him."_

_But mum." Wyatt whined, "It's only a song!"_

_Piper glared at him and Wyatt instantly did as he was told, "I'm sorry Chris. You won't become Peanut butter. It's just a song."_

_Chris smiled sleepily as Piper tucked him in and kissed them both goodnight, "Night my angels."_

_"Night Mum." Both boys chourused_

_Soon both of them were sound asleep and a demon flamed into the room. __He went for Chris but as the small child was in the throws of a nightmare he sent out a telekinetic blast effectively sending the demon across the room but he flamed out before he hit the wall._

_He doused the blonde nine-year-old witch with a cloaking and power stripping potion. On the other side of the room the seven-year-old boy began to stir, he saw the demon over his brother, "WYATT!"_

_Before Chris could do anything the demon flamed Wyatt out, and Chris did the only thing he could, he screamed, "MUMMY!"_

The Halliwells spent over a year searching for the Twice-blessed, but nothing worked and Piper and Leo realised they needed to focus on their two younger sons Chris,8, and Daniel,4. They began to come to terms with the fact that Wyatt was probably dead.

Twelve years passed and Wyatt had become a memory never discussed, but Christopher never forgot his brother. The young witchlighter never stopped his search for his brother; he refused to believe that Wyatt was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Emerald green eyes scanned the book of shadows once again, looking for a missing clue, hoping against hope that somehow a new entry would magically appear and help bring his brother home.

"Chris you won't find anything in the book that we haven't already tried kiddo." Paige said from the door.

Pained green eyes looked up at his aunt, "I know…but it's not what I'm trying to do."

"Kid, I know what day it is. And we all know what you do today."

Chris nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Its Chris goes crazy day."

"Honey you have a mother, father and younger brother who need you. Danny needs his older brother-"

"Did you ever think that maybe I need mine?" he snapped.

"Peanut…" eyes flicked up to his mother, who was standing in the doorway, "Come have breakfast."

"Not hungry." Chris picked up Excalibur and orbed out.

"Damnit!" Paige swore as she realised what was going on, she turned to her sister, "It's not just my imagination right? He was dressed for the hunt."

Piper nodded, "Yeah."

"We have to stop him Piper. I mean he's barely slept or eaten in the last week…he shouldn't be down there alone."

Piper looked at her sister, "It's one day Paige. What harm can one day do?" she smiled ruefully, "There'll be a few hundred less demons to contend with by the end of the night."

She walked over to the book of shadows and saw the entry her son had been reading, "Paige, get Phoebe."

"Piper, what's going on." Piper pointed to the page and her baby sister read the entry.

_Tarlack demons,_

_Upper level demons who specialise in the entrapment of witches and magical slave rings. Usually the Tarlacks will attack in cover of darkness, stealing small children and breaking them, using their long tapered fingers to reach into the mind of the being and remove their memories._

_There is no known vanquishing spell or potion for these demons, extreme caution must be taken when approaching a Tarlack._

"You don't think Chris would go after them himself do you?" Paige asked. There was a pause before she corrected herself, "Of course he would. Question is, what's our next move?"

"Family meeting. Then a family vanquishing then a very pissed off Charmed one is going to ground her eldest son!" Piper left the room in a huff.

Paige sighed heavily, "nice one Chris."

**In the Underworld**

The tip of the sword carved a trail in the dirt as the dark haired witch walked through the catacombs of the Underworld, finally he was halted by two guards, "What do you want?" One asked gruffly.

Placing the sword on the ground he made a slight jerking motion and stopped both their hearts, "It's not like you didn't deserve it." Chris said as he focused on the lock on the gates.

He could feel the bolts sliding and when the gates swung open he waved his hands and orbed the bodies to the manor. Picking up Excalibur he continued walking, down the corridor in which he was now walking he could hear a large commotion.

He walked into the cave and the entire room stopped dead, they could all sense the power radiating from the young man, no one could tell if it were good or black magic flowing through his veins and that made him dangerous.

Chris' eyes settled onto the man in the middle of the room, ankles chained to two poles, his wrists shackled above his head. Strangely enough the man didn't move as the whip came crashing down on his back.

He cleared his throat, "Who do I talk to about slaves?"

A Tarlack demon rose its hand, "It is me you seek."

Chris walked over to him, "I'm looking for a witch." He said casually, focusing his interest on things around him, he stopped behind the man and ran his finger down his back and the man shivered.

"Well do you want anything specific?" the Tarlack asked as he walked forward.

"A boy, well he'd be a man now, taken in 2013."

"That's very specific." He mused, "Can I ask why?"

"It is of no consequence to you. All I want to know is if you have one."

He gestured to the man behind Chris, Chris walked in front of him and cupped his hand under his chin tilting his head up.

Blonde hair fell over the man's face, "He's a bit scrawny don't you think?" he said as if he were talking about an animal, "And dirty."

"Well, he is a slave. He's been here since he was nine years old, he's fed on scraps alone, and that's only every couple of days."

Chris was doing his best not to lose his cool, "Does he have a name?"

"Essentially it's _boy_. There are a string of human profanities that tend to go along with it; but you get the idea."

He nodded, "I see."

Chris brushed the hair out of the man's face and looked into his eyes, it took all his power not to recoil in horror as he stared into the blue eyes that seemed to stare through him. He took his hand away, letting the man's head to fall back down.

"What's his history?" he asked, again sounding like he was asking about a dog.

The Tarlack smirked, "Son of a Charmed one."

Chris' eyes narrowed, "I see."

"It took us six months to break him, he was such a strong child. But granted he was _nine_, most of our slaves are collected younger."

"So does this son of a Charmed one have any powers?"

"No. We literally bathed him in a mixture of a power stripping potion and a cloaking potion so no one could find him. One of my better plans may I add."

"Your narcissism doesn't interest me. This man on the other hand," A smile slipped across his features, "This man…he _interests_ me."

"Sorry. He's not for sale."

"I wasn't asking." He replied icily, he pointed the tip of Excalibur's blade at his neck, Unchain him now."

The Tarlack waved his hand and the man fell to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

"You can't just walk out of here. What do you want with him anyway?"

Chris looked down at the sword, "Do you know what this is?"

The Tarlack looked down and then back at the man holding the weapon, "A sword?"

Chris nodded, "Very good. But let me give you a little hint, it's Excalibur."

The demon's eyes opened wide, "You're the dark haired boy from that night, aren't you?"

"Son of a Charmed one." Chris smirked. With a wave of his hand half the demons were killed, and with a second wave silver collars wrapped around their necks, they all tried to pull them off but stopped when it electrocuted them.

"What have you done to us?"

"Sit down." Each demon promptly sat down; he smirked, "They're enchanted rings, make you do what I say. And now, I want you to all burst into flames and die."

There was a sudden howl of pain as each and every one of the Tarlacks were vanquished. Chris dropped Excalibur and moved to the man's side.

"Hey…"

the man flinched when Chris went to heal him, "Listen buddy, I'm not going to hurt you. Look around, they're all gone. You're safe with me; just let me heal you."

He leant forward and Chris held his hands over his back and cried out as he saw all the scars. The angry welts began to disappear, once he was healed he sat down next to the man, "I hope to God I'm right about you." Chris said, "I mean if you're who they say you are…"

"CHRISTOPHER PEREGRINE HALLIWELL!" both men flinched.

"Hey mum." Chris said meekly as he saw his whole family standing at the mouth of the cave.

"I give you this one day to do what you like. I allow you to come down here in the hope you'll work through your grief and you go after a bunch of witch enslaving demons! No more! You are going home right now mister and your witchlighter ass is so grounded!"

Chris hadn't noticed that the man beside him had scampered back, pressing himself against the wall shaking.

"Chris, who's that?"

Chris got up and crouched in front of him, "Listen it's okay. That's my mother, she won't let anything happed to you, she's just mad because I came here by myself. Take my hand and I'll take you home."

He looked at Chris and shook his head, Chris sighed, "It's a safe place, I promise." Looking into his eyes he begged, "Trust me."

He nodded and stood up, warily he took Chris' hand and they walked over to Piper, "Let's go home."

They dissolved in an array of sparkling blue orbs and reappeared in the manor's guestroom.

"You can sleep here okay?" Chris said to him, who was looking rather bewildered. Chris telekinetically opened the door and pointed to the room across the hall, "That's my bedroom. If you need anything at all you come to me okay?"

He nodded and promptly lay down on the bed, within seconds he was well and truly asleep.

Chris watched him from the doorway and sighed heavily, "Chris who is that?"

He closed the door and orbed them to the conservatory, sitting down he said, "Mum, I'm pretty sure that's Wyatt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3…

**Last time on Missing**

_"Mum, I'm pretty sure that's Wyatt."_

**Now on Missing**

"Chris it can't be Wyatt. Peanut you know he's dead."

Chris chuckled, "You just don't get it do you? I sensed it. As soon as I looked into his eyes I knew." A small smile graced his lips, "Wyatt's home."

Piper looked deep into her son's eyes and shook her head, "No Christopher, Wyatt's dead."

"NO HE'S NOT!" Chris shouted, causing the bureau to explode int millions of tiny pieces.

"Chris honey, calm down before you blow a gasket."

Piper could hear the howling winds outside, and the rain pelting the windows, "Chris calm down right now!"

Danny ran into the room, "What's going on? It's pissing down out there!"

"She doesn't believe me." Chris laughed slightly, "Out of anyone here she doesn't think I'd know my own brother."

"Chris what are you saying?"

"I found him Danny…I found Wyatt…he's alive."

"Chris he can't be…thirteen years…"

Chris orbed out and the thunderstorm picked up a moment then it all went clear. Danny smiled weakly at his mother, "I'll talk to him."

He orbed upstairs and walked into the guestroom, "Can you sense it?" Chris asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the man's sleeping form.

"Chris…"

"Danny close your eyes. Listen."

Danny did as Chris said and all of a sudden he felt it, family. "It's him. Oh my god…"

Chris turned and smiled up at his baby brother, "You should learn to listen to me."

Chris turned back to the sleeping form and sat on the edge of the bed, his hands at both of Wyatt's temples, "Chris what are you doing?"

"Freeing him." Chris replied as he dug his fingers into Wyatt's temples, the sleeping witch gasped but didn't wake, Chris cried out as a rush of images, pain, emotions and physical injuries swept over him. Then he found it, the wall between who Wyatt was and who he had become because of the Tarlacks, with one final burst of power he broke the barrier. The force of it sent Chris flying back into the wall, "Oh my god." He breathed heavily, coughing up a little blood, "So glad I made those bastards kill themselves.

Danny knelt beside his brother and started healing him, "What the hell happened?"

"I did a little digging and broke the barrier where they broke him. He'll remember the Tarlacks unfortunately; but he'll know who he really is."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You're an empath Chris! It could have killed you!"

"What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger Daniel. Remember that."

"Oh your Elder DNA must be seeping into your brain coz that was the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. You. Could. Have. Died."

"How?" Piper and Leo had heard the thump and had come running upstairs, "What happened?"

"Chris dug around in Wyatt's brain. Almost got himself killed."

"Mum, it was perfectly safe."

"Chris will you shut the hell up?" The voice mumbled from the bed, "Some of us are trying to sleep."

Chris' eyes went wide as he rushed over to the bed, he shook Wyatt's shoulder gently and a new set of blue eyes stared up at him, "Chris?" Wyatt bolted upright and engulfed him in a hug.

"It's over." Chris smiled, tears pooling in his eyes, "I found you. I missed you so much."

For the longest time Piper, Leo and Danny stood by the door just watching the two men who were saying nothing but speaking volumes anyway. Chris looked up to his younger brother then back to Wyatt then back to Danny, "Dan, come here."

Hesitantly the youngest Halliwell walked to his brothers, Wyatt's eyes were wide, "Dan, I don't believe it. Look how tall you are!" he stood up and before Danny knew what was happening he was engulfed in a hug.

Piper and Leo ran over, tears spilling down their cheeks, wrapping their arms around their lost son they stood in silence. Chris sank down onto the bed, his head was in such a mess from sensory overload, he shimmered out and went up to the bridge.

Paige orbed into the manor, "Has anyone seen Chris? I can't get a clear reading…" she noticed they were hugging someone, blue eyes looked up at her, "Wyatt? Chris found Wyatt?"

"Aunt Paige!" Wyatt said happily, Paige ran over and hugged her nephew.

"He was right." Paige murmured, "I can't believe it."

Wyatt looked at her, "Chris was just-" he looked around, "He's gone."

"What did the Elders want?" Piper asked.

"They wouldn't say. Just that they've been jingling him for hours and if he doesn't orb up there soon they'll orb him up."

"What? Why the hell would they do that?" Piper asked.

**Over at the Golden Gate Bridge**

Chris had his head in his hands trying to process everything going on in his mind, Wyatt was alive and his brother was home. He'd been right…Suddenly he heard a rather insistent jingling, sighing he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and reappeared in front of the Council of Elders.

"What?" Chris snapped.

"Do not take that tone with us Christopher. Your position as son of a Charmed One does not excuse you ignoring us when we call you."

"I've been in the Underworld. I didn't here you."

"We've heard that excuse too many times to believe it."

Chris folded his arms across his chest, "With all due respect sir, you didn't summon me to lecture me on the finer points of listening to calls. May I ask what it is you want?"

"You know you have an enormous amount of power. Power over the weather, your Elder powers, your Wiccan powers and the assortment of other powers we don't need to discuss where they came from."

"Demons I've vanquished you mean. Theo, you know that was an accident."

"You can shimmer and throw fire and energy balls they're all demonic powers." Another elder said.

"I've got pyrokinesis and electrokinesis, all stemming from the power over nature. So what?"

"You're too powerful Chris."

Chris' eyebrow arched at that one, "What?"

"The council has spent a long time discussing you…you have two choices, you decide which facet of your powers we will strip-"

"What? You can't!"

"Or we will decide for you." Another Elder said.

Chris closed his eyes and sighed, "How long?"

"Twenty-four hours." Theo said, "We're truly sorry Chris but this is for the Greater Good."

Chris snorted and disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs, he reappeared in his bedroom and screamed in frustration, raising his hands and chucking a telekinetic temper tantrum.

When the noise stopped the rest of his family came running in, "What happened?" Piper asked.

Chris rose his eyes to the roof, "They want me to give up my powers-"

"WHAT?"

"Not all of them." Chris paused, "Either my powers as an Elder, the powers over nature, my Wiccan powers or the accidental demon ones. I've got until tomorrow to decide."

"What happens if you don't?" Danny asked.

Chris sat down on his bed as his Aunt whispered the cleaning spell and fixed his room, "They decide for me."


End file.
